


And Quite the Reunion

by rosettahart



Series: Quarantine related one shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: Quarantine is over and the sides decide to take a vacation together to celebrate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Quarantine related one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876690
Kudos: 17





	And Quite the Reunion

Virgil didn't even have a chance to make it into the room before Patton was launching into him for a big hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Kiddos!" Patton beamed sideways past Virgil at Roman, removing one arm from Virgil to hold open for him.

"Hey, Padre, good to see you too." Roman grinned, closing the door and setting his bags down before joining in on the hug.

"I never _ever_ want to let go of you two _ever_ again." Patton stayed as he was, holding the two of them as close as he could for what only felt like seconds to him in a welcome silence before it was interrupted. 

Logan cleared his throat from where he was standing across the room in the doorway to the kitchen. "I have removed the cookies from the oven so as to allow them to cool down now that they are finished baking."

"They're done?" Patton released his hold on Virgil and Roman so he could rush past Logan to get into the kitchen.

Logan briskly followed after him. "I just explained to you that they still need time before we consume them as they are currently too hot."

Roman stepped into the room with Virgil, not far after the other two. He laughed as Logan tried to keep Patton's hands off of the gooey looking chocolate chip cookies. "Would you mind explaining to us again why we're staying in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, Teach?"

Logan looked up, adjusting his glasses. "It's rather inexpensive as compared to staying at a resort and Patton wished to be able to spend as much time as possible with us all now that social distancing is no longer in effect."

"And there's a snow hill close by!" Patton added, his eyes sparkling as he bounced up and down. "We can go sledding and build snow forts and snow people and make snow angels too! There's _snow_ better place for a vacation."

"Sounds like I could also throw a few snowballs…" Roman smirked over at Virgil.

Virgil snorted. "Like you'd be able to actually hit anyone."

Roman gawked offendedly for a moment. "I could totally hit anyone I wanted to! You're the one with no upper body strength."

"Maybe I don't have much of that, but I bet you I could beat you in a race to the hill _while_ pulling a sled behind me." Virgil returned.

"Oh, you're _on,_ Meeko!" 

The two both rushed out the door, Virgil being the first one out.

"Wait up! What about the cookies?!" Patton called after them from the doorway, pulling his boots on clumsily, not knowing how the other two had managed to get theirs on in seconds.

"I will transfer them to a plate and meet you all out there." Logan assured.

"Thanks, Lo." Patton gave him a kiss before following after, bounding through the snow.

Logan held up his hand and then let it fall down with a sigh and a shake of his head as he disappeared into the kitchen. "None of them are properly dressed for activities in the snow."

Patton's eyes followed the prints in the snow up to where Roman and Virgil were halfway up the hill. He was out of breath from having tried to catch up for the last few minutes. Virgil was still in the lead, his sled dragging behind him through the snow. Roman wasn't too far behind, his own sled in tow.

"You got a head start this isn't fair." Roman huffed, pretty much trudging through the good couple of inches of snow. 

"We didn't set any rules to begin with, Princey. It's whoever makes it to the top first that wins." Virgil pointed out, struggling now to stay ahead.

Roman grumbled to himself before an idea hit him, he let his sled go sliding down the hill. "No rules, huh?"

Virgil turned his head to Roman, confused and curious as to what Roman could have possibly come up with.

Roman smirked at him before hopping onto Virgil's sled.

The added weight was too much for Virgil to keep the sled from starting to slide down the hill. It tugged him down towards it when he didn't release the rope. He fell into Roman's lap before it could gain traction, his arms automatically wrapping around Roman's legs so he wouldn't fall off.

"Roman!" Virgil cried out as they sped down the hill.

Roman pulled Virgil onto the sled with one hand, grabbing hold of the rope with his other, regretting his decision now that he was going down the hill backwards. "I've got you!"

Virgil's eyes widened when he looked a bit farther down the hill. "Patton, watch out!"

Patton looked up right before the sled swept him up. He grunted at the impact he made with Roman, recovering quickly and ducking his head under Roman's arm as he held him around the waist. "You _sled_ right under me there." He chuckled a little awkwardly.

Virgil glanced Patton over to make sure he was okay before turning his eyes back over his shoulder to see where they were heading. "Trees! Stop the sled Roman!"

"Why do I ha-" 

"It's your mess to fix, just do it!" Virgil growled back anxiously.

Roman turned himself around. "Oh, no. Not Logan too."

Virgil followed his gaze.

When Logan saw them approaching at full speed he did his best to side step the sled, but unfortunately Roman decided to tug him on as they passed. "If we go down, we go down together."

Patton swiftly caught the wrapped up plate of cookies, letting out a sigh of relief that they were okay.

They sled a little ways into the woods before Roman managed to slow them to a stop with his feet.

Virgil got off the second they were stopped, having to lean against a tree to hold himself up on his shaky legs.

"That was so much fun!" Patton exclaimed with a laugh, getting up and hugging Virgil and then giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Virgil froze for a moment in shock, blinking at Patton, his eyes then flickering between Roman and Logan in a question.

Roman who was equally shocked turned to Logan who just nodded.

Virgil quickly kissed Patton back at the okay, laughing in disbelief when he pulled away.

"It appears we have something to discuss now." Logan smiled, fixing his glasses.

Roman pushed himself up before helping Logan. "No dur, Sherlock."

"And we have cookies!" Patton reminded, holding up the plate with a grin.

"Yeah. Yeah we do." Virgil nodded amusedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever do more one shots of this universe but who knows maybe one day I might. -Danielle


End file.
